


The Magician and the Businessman

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Light, Fictober 2020, Fights, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: A confrontation between a "magician" and a "businessman," who may just be familiar faces...
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel & The Doctor
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Magician and the Businessman

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "You did this?" 
> 
> Saw the prompt very soon after listening to Soldier Obscura for the first time. Needless to say, I threw my phone, grabbed my notebook, and here we are.

“You did this?”

The words sat between them, growing louder and louder in the silence that followed.

The two men were alone. They were both old, but one was dressed like a respected businessman while the other’s clothes gave the impression of a magician. But if you looked closer into the businessman’s eyes, you’d see the look of a tortured soldier. And if you gazed at the magician long enough, you’d notice that he bore pain like no other. You would get the impression that while outwardly the two men bore no similarities to each other, inwardly they were as alike as brothers.

“Answer me!” The roar from the magician echoed in the small space. It rang in both of their ears until it dissipated into a hush.

Still, the businessman was quiet. There was a firm defiance in his expression, with a tinge of regret and maybe even fear hidden layers beneath.

The magician, belying his age and thin frame, suddenly shoved the businessman against the wall. There was no struggle. The businessman gazed coolly into the magician’s eyes.

“Tell. Me.”

But the businessman still refused to speak.

The magician’s chest heaved with emotion and he curled his fingers into the businessman’s perfectly tailored suit jacket. He looked as if he was considering throwing the businessman to the ground, or maybe dashing his head against the wall.

In the end, he let go with a huff. “No,” he murmured. “I’m not like you.” Without wasting another moment, he turned on his heel and walked away.

The businessman’s lips curled into a smirk. For the first time, he let his voice be heard. “Oh, but you are.”

The magician didn’t look back.


End file.
